Multimedia streaming services based on Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) streaming are growing.
The mosaic service is an attractive service in Internet Protocol (IP) television and digital television. Mosaic is dividing a display screen into multiple logical presentation cells, and each of the logical presentation cells displays different content, for example, displays content of different television channels. The mosaic service is a quite interesting multimedia streaming service based on HTTP streaming.
At present, the international standard for HTTP streaming, specifically the Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) standard, is being actively formulated. In addition, for example, the DASH over Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) standard is also in lively discussion in 3GPP SA4. As one of multimedia streaming services, the mosaic service is also a scenario of discussion.
In conventional service scenarios of multimedia streaming based on HTTP streaming, it is generally difficult to enable flexible switching between a multi-stream multimedia streaming service and another multimedia streaming service. As a result, high-quality experience of users is greatly affected.